1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to agglutination. More specifically, this invention provides for a semi-automated agglutination viewer and a method of serology testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,379 by Ghim relates to a blood agglutination testing apparatus having a tray onto which a plurality of samples may be placed and the support moved in such a manner to mix the samples and reagents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,156 by Good et al also discloses an agglutination device wherein a plurality of samples may be subjected to motion for mixing and a light source provided so that light transmitted through the cups after agitation can be measured to determine whether agglutination has occured. U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,541 by Rowland, Jr., discloses a blood testing apparatus whereby light may be transmitted through the sample to the cathode of a photoelectric cell for measurement. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular agglutination viewer and method of serology testing of this invention.